


Lost in the Rain

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Being Lost, Canon Compliant, Gen, Modern Era, merlin forgets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: When you are strange, no one remembers your name.
Kudos: 11





	Lost in the Rain

There are liquid distortions in the glass, the rain pouring down onto the storefront window and turning it into a mirrored patchwork of inverted vistas and silver-melt scenes. Somewhere in the reflection, too, he wavers and moves as the rivulets of rainwater distort his face. He is unrecognizable there, long white hair, ancient skin, dead eyes.

He wonders just who would know him now. So long ago with a cheeky grin and bright eyes and now, nothing but centuries twisting in an echo of what once was. Much like the reflections in the rain.

Even he doesn’t remember his name.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: From the Doors’ song, People are Strange:   
> When you're strange  
> Faces come out of the rain  
> When you're strange  
> No one remembers your name  
> Disclaimer: Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
